


Ambrosia

by Creepikat



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, flower shop and tattoo parlor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abel barged into their shop, once again, but dragging someone else in his trail this time; Deimos had actually forgot this conversation about the shop for sale across the street. Hell, he barely even noticed the front had been repainted in a soft apple green. Now that he looked again, through their store window, he could see the little yet bright signboard with ‘flower shop’ written on it. He must have been pretty tired these last times if he passed beside it without sparing it a glance. However the boy Abel held hand with was, he couldn’t even dare to think something this cheesy, a sight for sore eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw a cute little headcanon about flowershop owner Ethos and tatoo parlor employee Deimos. So I decided to give it a shot and do a short little OS in modern days AU (no space, no colterons, no spandex suit and dark drama). Thanks to the person (I’m sorry I can’t remember who did it, I think it was an anon on the starfighterobsession tumblr) who posted this headcanon and gave me the idea, hope you don’t mind I use it and write something about it ^^
> 
> No beta read AT ALL and it was written in a rush, in one day and I didn’t plan for it to be that long :’(

“Is this old shop for sale ?” 

Deimos tried to ignore Abel and continue to design his next client’s tattoo. He did it every time this one barged into their shop without hesitation before leaning against the counter to flirt openly with his boyfriend. It’s not that Abel was that terrible to support, no, he got used to him by now. But once Cain and him were in the same room, this one was filled with an heavy and annoying sexual tension. Deimos was thankful he got over his love for Cain some times ago already, otherwise he wouldn’t have been only feeling a slight irritation. No he would have been fueled with murderous urges only a year ago. But thanks to time and maturity he eventually realized Cain wasn’t that good, was pretty much of a lame jerk most of the time actually. And he was almost glad Abel barged into their life, because it was this one who gave him this revelation. He only had to see how much of a shitty and possessive boyfriend his coworker was the first months of their relationship to understand he wouldn’t have liked to be in Abel’s place. He didn’t even know if he would have find the authority and force to put some limits and fix this situation, like Abel did. For this he respected him.

“Why are you asking princess ? Tired of your posh garage ? Want to move on the wild side of the city ? You craving for danger ?”

Deimos rolled his eyes with pure exasperation. They weren’t even in a bad district, only poorer than where Abel worked but not that bad. These two really liked to play it like lady and the tramp, it was way too ridiculous sometimes. Yet Abel laughed, weak to Cain’s dumbness as always.

“No it’s not for me. Actually I have a friend who search a place to open his own shop. And he don’t have a huge budget so I can’t find anything suitable in my area.”

Absentmindedly, Deimos listened to them chatting about going to an agency and asking for informations. Then he managed to ignore their giggles and shameless flirt, focusing on his work instead. There had to be someone who actually worked in this damn tattoo parlor. 

~

When Abel barged into their shop, once again, but dragging someone else in his trail this time; Deimos had actually forgot this conversation about the shop for sale across the street. Hell, he barely even noticed the front had been repainted in a soft apple green. Now that he looked again, through their store window, he could see the little yet bright signboard with ‘flower shop’ written on it. He must have been pretty tired these last times if he passed beside it without sparing it a glance. However the boy Abel held hand with was, he couldn’t even dare to think something this cheesy, a sight for sore eyes. 

~

Ethos was similar yet different from Abel altogether. They were both blonde with pale complexion, delicate features and good manners. Soft, bright and lovely. Yet when Abel sported confident grins and sparkling eyes, Ethos was all nervous smiles and timid glances. When Abel’s voice was clear and determined, Ethos’s was hesitant and squeaky. When Abel didn’t lack charm and made sure to be noticed by everyone around, Ethos was discreet and prefered to stay in the safer shadow. So how come Deimos saw him brighter than even Abel who outshined everyone ? Like a quiet luminous glow surrounded him, inevitably attracting his eyes when he was around. It seemed the sun was caught in his mop of fluffy hair and his shy smile when he waved at him from across the street. And to his own surprise, Deimos waved back.

He didn’t like to admit it but it might had been crush at first sight.

~

Abel made a mission out of making them bond. They were shop-neighbors after all, and his friends on top of it. He dragged Ethos in the shop enough time for Deimos to memorize his round face and big eyes. The small freckles darkening because of the sun. The way he timidly smiled at Deimos. And he always sat beside him, first to avoid Cain and Abel’s loud arguments, after just because he appreciated to talk to him, to shyly look at his draft, to point some flowers he drew and their meaning. Abel succeeded at making Ethos and Deimos bond. A little too much judging by the warmth who pooled in Deimos’s stomach everytime Ethos smiled at him.

~

“Fuck ! I can’t get that fucking flower right !”

Deimos rised his eyes from the counter where he was checking next week’s schedule. Cain was doodling angrily on his sketchbook, pen almost ripping the paper. He sighed.

“You don’t want me to take care of it ?” He muttered. He was getting tired of Cain’s mood to the point of using his voice to fix the issue.

“Nah the client want it to be in my style…”

Cain’s style was harsh lines and furious colors, it was brash and garrish, outstanding. Deimos prefered thin contour and delicate pigments, it was subtle and less showy, kind of ethereal. Their style’s were worlds aparts yet completed each other and they both knew they could never mimick the other’s work. 

“It’s not right, it’s messy and too dissimilar from the real things ! Argh ! And before you ask yes I searched pictures on google but it’s not enough !”

Fine. Cain was throwing a tantrum. For a flower. He knew drawing could be frustrating but he also knew his coworker was overreacting and it was rarely good. So he better find a solution before opening his mouth again. His eyes wandered accross the street. No, not on someone with soft blonde hair who was lifting way too much plants than it was safe to. Not on his cute face wincing as branches and leaves tickled it. Not only. But also on the flowers he was carrying and exposing in his little shop just across the street. 

Without a word he approached Cain, glanced at the name of the flowers scribbled on the paper, took this one and left their tattoo parlor. After a few steps he was in front of Ethos, presenting him the paper with a wondering expression. This one frowned. Then beamed at him. Deimos’s stomach flipped a little. 

~

Ethos’s smile was truly better than coffee, first hour in the morning. Warm as a sunray, it filled Deimos to the brim, even getting a sincere smile out of him.

“Thank you !” He chirped with relief as Deimos took some plant pots, helping him to unload his car. 

Dozens of plants and flowers to put in the shop. Weirdly, Deimos didn’t mind being late if it was to help Ethos and be rewarded by a cheerful face. To be honnest it wasn’t the first time he did this. More like the fourth. This week. Fourth times every week since a month. No he wasn’t getting carried away. And yes he was very satisfied by the pleasure to help and receiving such bright smiles. He asked for nothing more, yet. 

“I made some tea…Do…Do you want a cup or something ? I owe you this at least.” Ethos blushed, hesitation making him stutter a bit.

His tea was like him : warm and sweet. Sitting at the counter surrounded by flowers and the lazy morning sun caressing them, they sipped at their drink quietly, exchanging soft gazes. Deimos never felt this peaceful and excited at the same time.

~

When he entered the shop, no one was in sight. He had to go in the backroom to find Ethos, hands deep in a pot, fighting with a tiny tree to plant it straight. He couldn’t help but smirk, his rictus widening when the blonde looked up at him and blushed in embarassment.

“Oh ! Sorry ! I didn’t hear you coming in !”

He never did. Nobody did. Fortunately, this way he could surprise him in endearing situation like these. 

“What did you need ?” 

Without a word, Deimos handed him a short list. Ethos immediatly fetched the flowers. He was used to his silence, he never questionned it, he was too polite or too kind to. Deimos liked it, the way he accepted him like he was, not scolding him, not trying to change his habits. It was rare, lot of people got quickly exasperated with him. Then again Ethos wasn’t most people in Deimos’s eyes. Fuck, he was souding cheesy. 

“Here !” He announced in a sing-song voice.

He looked like a nymph, bathed in sun, flowers framing his face…A leaf in his hair. Instinctively Deimos reached for it, delicately removing it. Ethos blushed, eyes widening. Deimos only smirked and grabbed his flowers. This was a nice day.

~

When he felt a feather touch brush against his neck he jumped a little. For a second he thought it’s Cain who maybe got drunk or was again in a fight with Abel and was seeking ‘comfort’. He’s used to it you understand. But then he remembered it’s only him and Ethos in the shop for their lunch pause. Carefully, he turned his head. 

The blonde was looking at his neck and shoulder, fascinated. Deimos was in a tank top. It might be the first time Ethos saw him with so little clothes on and could admire the expand of his tattoos. He could tell by the way his eyes gleamed in fascination, kind of absent in their contemplation. Maybe he didn’t even notice he was tracing every line of black ink with the tip of his fingers. Deimos let him do, watching his every move with as much fascination Ethos was observing every pattern on his skin. Then he travelled up his neck. And met his eyes. He looked a bit tired and amazed as the same time, like if he was in a pleasing haze. The shades under his eyes, earned after some days of hard labor, couldn’t darken his bright smile as he caressed the tip of his tattoo.

“They’re beautiful…You’re beautiful…”

As Deimos gaped, he seemed to come back to his senses. Blinking a few times, he looked at his fingers. Then at Deimos’s neck. Face matching the carnation he brought sooner, he apologized quickly.

“Sorry ! I was just so…so intrigued by these I…kind of lost myself in contemplation…I guess…sorry !”

With a small nod and a brief smile Deimos assured him he was fine. More than fine in truth. The feeling of swift tender fingers on his skin left a burning trail. He realized he was falling. Fast.

~

“Here the azaelas you asked me. I brought different species just in case, I hope they’re okay.”

Deimos merely nodded, his pen already darkening the paper, Ethos adjusted the flowers slightly so the light would hit them perfectly. The tattooist couldn’t help but smile as the blonde bit his lips, surely wondering if the position was good enough. Before he could move them again, Deimos grabbed his hand to prevent him to. It was already great. 

It’s when he noticed the wild blush spreading on Ethos’s face that he realized his fingers were still tightly wrapped around his. Yet, even if he felt his own cheeks heat up a little, he couldn’t let him go. Their eyes met and a heavy silence fell on them. Not that Deimos was usually speaking a lot but Ethos talked for two. He was used to listen to him blabbling, only nodding here and then. And he never minded. Ethos was interesting, his voice pleasing and the sparkles who filled his eyes when Deimos smiled at something he said were wonderful. But here not a word. Just Ethos’s confused stare and Deimos’s mute plead. To accept this contact, only a few more minutes, only the time he could memorize the smoothness of his skin and the lines on his palm. He already had the shape of fingers inked in his mind when they danced on his neck some days ago. Without a word, not even a breath, he intertwined their hands. Smashing his black pattern against the plump flesh tainted by soil. Ethos always had some dirt on his body or clothes, it was lovely from his point of view. As lovely as the green and blue of his eyes. Or the way his messed up curls fell around his face. Or how his round little nose twitched sometimes. Ethos was lovely and he wanted to hold his hand a bit longer.

“I…I…Hum…” The blonde giggled suddenly, slowly pulling away like if he was trying not to scare Deimos. “I got dirt on my hands, I don’t..I don’t want to put any on you.” 

It was a poor excuse, Deimos was sure. Nobody ran away this fast only to wash their hands. He didn’t clean his right away, he contemplated the muddied area of his skin where the earthy brown covered his black ink before. Lovely.

~

Ethos seemed to have forgotten what happened because he didn’t act awkward around him. Either he hide it pretty well, either he decided it was nothing to worry about. But he talked normally at Deimos, looked normally at Deimos..And it was unnerving in a way, that he ignored what happened, acted like it was nothing. Because Deimos wanted it to be something. And apparently Ethos didn’t. It hurt more than expected.

~

“Hey when you two stop flirting you could get to work maybe ?” 

Deimos glared at Cain. He was one to fucking talk. For once that Abel wasn’t here, rubbing like a freaking cat in heat against him. What ? He said he respected Abel but he still could fairly point his flaws right ? 

“W-What ?!!” 

Ethos stuttered, red contrasting atrociously with his fair skin. He was still terribly uneasy around Cain and his brash personnality, even after all the times he went at the tattoo parlor. He was only comfortable when Abel was here to restrain his boyfriend.

He had brought some flowers again and he stayed to talk a little with Deimos. This one trying really hard not to reach for his fingers again, the memory of their shape and warmth painfully clear in his mind. 

“If you wanna fuck you have all night for this, don’t do it in my shop !”

Their shop, Deimos corrected mentally. But he was too focused on Ethos’s paling face to send a murderous stare at Cain. Slightly worried he made a gesture toward him but the blonde backed off, a nervous smile on.

“No ! No, no, no ! We aren’t like that at all ! Absolutely not ! Don’t…don’t be stupid !”

It was like a punch in the stomach. But he kept his poker face. Even when Ethos scrunched his nose and shook his head violently before heading out, looking mortified. Deimos waited for him to go back to his shop before letting his pain paint his face.

~

It wasn’t rare for Deimos to work late. But it was more rare for him to work at the shop. It was how he noticed the bright lights above the flowershop. He knew Ethos lived here. After two months of course he knew. But what he didn’t know was that since their ground floor was a bit higher than the one of the flower shop, he could see what happened at the first floor. 

That’s how he found himself at midnight, staring in, slightly pleased, shock at the windows. Ethos’s frame was revealed by the light. The curtains, too thin, were but a slight mist who allowed him to see more than what was proper. But he couldn’t find the strenght to complain nor to advert his gaze. Not when Ethos’s silhouette danced under his eyes, wandering across the room. He stopped right where the curtains couldn’t hide anything and Deimos stared in a religious silent at the curve of his hips, of his thighs, barely covered by his undies. The fabric of a white shirt was lifted, revealing a pale chest that Deimos would have loved to stain with redder spots. Realizing where his thoughts were going, he shook his head and fighted his arousal. He had to look away, he had to respect Ethos’s privacy, he had to control himself because he was better than that. 

At least he thought he was until he sent a brief glance in the window’s direction. And he met Ethos’s eyes.

It felt like an eternity, gazing at each other, seeing the emotions changing at an alarming rate on Ethos’s face. Surprise. Embarassment. Mortification. Confusion. Interest. Intrigue. 

Deimos dared a smirk. Ethos bit his lips, habit betraying his frustration, hid his face in his shirt and ran far away from the window. Deimos closed his eyes and let his head hit the table. Shit. He glared at his sheet of paper like it was responsible for his stupid voyeurism. After some minutes he took a pen. Absentmindedly, his hand started to trace shapes, and curves and plays of lights and shadows. He was tired and aroused, his mind wasn’t working correctly, the only thing filling his mind was a name. 

When he woke up the morning after he realized he was still in the tattoo parlor. A dozen of draft scattered across the table. Every single one about Ethos in front of his window. Deimos sighed. He had to put an end to this. Whether the outcome was good or bad. He had to.

~

He had plants to give back to Ethos. It was the perfect excuse to enter his shop, the one who made him feel a bit less ashamed about last night. 

Abel was at the counter, chatting with his friend. Deimos couldn’t help but glare. Once he had been jealous of the blind love Cain had for him and the affection they shared. Now he was jealous of the friendship and complicity Ethos certainly felt for him. He wasn’t a foolish idiot like Cain, he wasn’t the kind of possessive ass who would keep the one they liked to have other relationships. Yet he was jealous of Abel, of the love and trust everyone gave him. That every person who counted for Deimos gave him. His anger was also amplified by the fact he was himself in a position of disgrace. Compared to Abel he had often felt dull but now he also felt worthless. 

Cain’s lover turned toward him with a bright smile and Deimos frowned, glancing at Ethos. This one, tense and blushing, was avoiding his eyes. Judging by Abel’s reaction, he kept the events from last night a secret. Abel, always the fierce knight, defender of the poor and opressed, wouldn’t have hesitated to attack him if Ethos had complained about him. He must be pretty mortified if a chatterbox like him didn’t breathe a word about this. 

“Hi Deimos ! I was going to leave, like in leaving the two of you alone !” He grinned mischeviously, which made Deimos quirk an eyebrow. 

“Abel !” Ethos squealed, face turning a shade redder. 

“I’m teasing, I’m teasing !” He waved, not looking that apologetic. “I have to go, enjoy your time alone boys !”

He skipped to the door with a wink toward Deimos. Was it a conspiration ? Did Cain and Abel made a pact to tease them endlessly ? Did they find it funny to use Deimos’s attraction to embarass him ? Because it wasn’t. And it didn’t help him to gather the courage to talk to Ethos. This one was babbling behind his counter, flustered, still avoiding to look straight at the raven.

“Jeez ! He’s really annoying sometimes ! I swear he’s always teasing me about you ! I…I mean he insinuate things and…”

“Like what ?”

Hearing Deimos’s voice had the effect of a slap. Ethos immediatly stilled, gaping at him, at a loss of words. Taking cautious steps, the tattooist came closer. Until he could put the flower on the counter, face to face with Ethos, at arms reach. This one eventually recovered from his shock. His words were hesitant, slow, unusually so.

“That…That we were…close…I mean we are but not…that kind of close. That we spent a lot of time together. But…it’s also for work so…it doesn’t count…”

Slowly, he regained some confidence and his speech accelerated, like his pulse judging by his uneven breath . 

“Anyway he said something among the lines that we were…infatuated with each other ! Which..which is absolutely ridiculous isn’t it ?! Ha ! Haha !” His nervous laugh broke when Deimos opened his mouth anew.

“Is it ?” 

Ethos was petrified once again.

“What…What do you mean ?”

Deimos sighed. That was it, it was now or never. Leaning above the counter, pushing himself a little, he used his other hand to grab Ethos’s nape. The sweet press of their lips together felt too short for him, barely a second of honey and sun before he backed away with a lovely fragance on his mouth. Ethos was a statue, features stuck in astonishment.

“I’m sorry for last night. But not for this.”

He didn’t move from an inch. Anxiosity wrapped around Deimos’s guts. He couldn’t bear the silence for once, not when it came from someone else, especially from Ethos. After a minute he gave up and offered a tiny bitter smile.

“Guess it was truly ridiculous for you.”

He was gone in a blink. He stayed in the back of the shop all day to avoid seeing Ethos through the windows.

~

He was gonna turn off the lights and close the shop when a timid knock made him stop. In the frame of the door was Ethos. A tiny plant pot in his tainted, trembling hands. A wavering smile on his face, he took a step and closed behind him. 

“I was hoping you were still here.”

Deimos stayed silent. He absolutely didn’t know what to say, what to expect. He was afraid to. 

“I…I wanted to show you another flower…for your tattoo..”

Inspiring loudly, he sat on one of the couch in the entree. Gently putting the flower on the coffee table, he shyly made a sign toward Deimos. Encouraging him to approach with one of his warm smile. The tattooist didn’t stand a chance. He obeyed despise his fear. Ethos nodded in approval, then presented him the flower. 

It was a beautiful camaieu, the center a bright yellow then turning a rich peach and fading in a delicate ivory at the edges. It’s petals were large and proud, their side creased. Delicate and outstanding at the very same time. 

“It is an ambrosia flower. It is extremely hard to make them grow which make them rare and priced.”

Deimos frowned. Surely Ethos didn’t come here only to dissert about flowers and plants..No it would be absurd after what happened. 

“In greek culture they were considered as the food of gods and…” His tone got a little higher with anxiosity. “And…” Catching Deimos’s expression, he must have realized this one was growing impatient, not having time for history lessons or any riddles, because he cleared his throath and clasped his hands.

“Anyway I wanted to show it to you because it is beautiful and also because…”

Ethos stood up, breathing in and out slowly, regularly to control his nervosity. He faced Deimos with a determined look, this one tensed, waiting for the sentence’s end. 

“…because it have the nice meaning of ‘your feelings are returned’.”

Ethos stopped to breathe. Deimos’s was caught in his throath. And suddenly the blonde hid his face in his hands with a groan.

“Oh gooood it sounded cheesy right ?! It was much better in my head and…”

“You mean it ?” 

He stared at Deimos for a second. And exploded.

“Of course I mean it ! You think I would do this as a joke or something ? It’s embarassing enough to do this ! I mean do you believe I would have come after you after what happened last night, even after your kiss, if I wasn’t serious ?! I’m not cruel, if I didn’t return your feelings I would have just said so, I wouldn’t have made all that up in a twisted way to make you pay back ! I..I wanted to do this for some times now, I planned everything in my head, it was more a fantasy than a real project because I had no idea if I pleased you or not ! It..It’s why I was so astonished when you came onto me and…Ugh I really don’t know how to react in these situations, I handle them badly and it always end up in…Humpf !” 

Honey and sun tasted divine, Deimos thought as he pressed against Ethos, placating him on the couch. He hoped his own coffee and ink savor tasted as good on Ethos’s tongue. Judging by the way he moaned in their embrace and wrapped his arm around his neck he would assume that it was a yes. 

~

“I need to change my couch.”

“Cain…How many time did we do it on it ?”

“Exactly Abel ! This is our couch ! With our scent ! Now it’s ruined !”

“…You know we have a pretty good view at Ethos’s bedroom from here ?”

“…What the fresh fuck is wrong with you ?”

~

Nuzzling the soft mop of hair, the delicious floral scent invaded his nostrils, like every morning for one year now. Blindly, Deimos wrapped an arm around Ethos’s naked form and pressed closer, moulding their bodies together. Pressing his lips on his nape, he greeted the tiny yellow ambrosia discreetly ornating it. Ethos hummed and did the same to the one on Deimos’s wrist. They let the last warm rays of october’s sun lull them back to sleep.


End file.
